


我们好着呢

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 《我们没有在一起》的番外至于正文，因为虐到写不下去，被窝删了
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 1





	我们好着呢

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2019.3.30

他终于结婚了。

挺正常的，三十多岁的年纪，是该安定下来了。

婚礼上他一身白色西装，是我想象过的样子，确实比新娘那身还要白。

我坐在离台子最近的宴桌，边上王浩推了我一把，我才反应到，他妈妈举着酒杯从隔壁桌已经走了过来。

我慌乱地站起身，跟着哥儿几个一起敬阿姨。

“这些年真是多亏你们照顾他…”

阿姨说了一大堆，大概意思就是谢谢我们，我低头笑着应答，仿佛感到阿姨的视线像针扎一样落在身上，虽然她应该对我这点心思无从知晓，因为她儿子也什么都不知道。

儿子成家，老人自然高兴，举着酒杯欢欢喜喜又去了下一桌，我如释重负坐回去，王浩的酒杯就伸到眼前。

“咋了？”我奇怪地跟他碰了一杯。

“你怎么没做伴郎？”

“我为啥要做？”

“不像你啊…”

王浩考究的目光让我别开了眼，我想到很久之前，健次大半夜给我打了个电话，大概是在拍那个周子翼的时候有所感触，电话里他声音带着醉意，问我什么时候结婚。

我记得当时跟他说我肯定要比他晚结婚，因为想看看什么样的人能让他摘下我送的戒指。

刚刚看见新娘，两个人搀扶着走出来，还挺合衬，新娘替他戴上婚戒时，他笑得多开心，没了看到我拿出戒指时的惊讶，只是多了溢于言表的幸福。

这算如愿以偿吗？

我笑笑，没再答话，只是又去碰了碰王浩手里的酒杯。

让我去做给他递戒指的人，太残忍了，我才不去。

王浩拍拍我的肩，没继续说什么，也不用多说，这就已经是对我最大的安慰了。我想他是能看出来的，这家伙总是善于洞察人心，我没跟他说过，却也从未在他面前刻意掩饰过什么。

其实没什么，这么多年了，起初只是喜欢，后来久了，就变得有点欲罢不能。想见他，抱他，亲他，甚至更难以启齿的想法也有过，欲望和同等的胆怯都曾让我在夜里辗转反侧。

再后来，就那样了，没人说喜欢，自然也没人回答不喜欢。他小有名气之后，出去拍戏越来越多，不过无所谓，本身见面次数就已经那么少，怎么会更少呢？

跟张敬豪一块儿写歌的时候，我开玩笑讲自己还是挺料事如神的，那时候就说他不会一直那么依赖我，总有一天我们的聊天窗口不会再一直挂在他聊天置顶最上方，甚至会有一天不再是置顶之一，从无所不聊事事报备，到三言两语早晚问安，最后无话可说。

甚至他有了女朋友都是一个月后我才知道。

有多亲密的过去，一朝疏远之后，就有多尴尬。

对他来说，大概是尴尬。端起玻璃杯看着面前的新人时，我是这么想的。

“新婚快乐，”我主动出声，打破了随着两人到来而怪异起来的氛围，又扭头敬道新娘，“很漂亮。”

新娘比他大两岁，算下来倒是跟我同岁，据他在群里交代，脾气挺好一姑娘，也很照顾他。

那挺好的。

他嗯嗯两声，新娘道了声谢，自然无比地挽上他的胳膊，他愣了愣，从我脸上挪开目光，朝姑娘笑了笑。

是挺好的。

我默默喝光手里这杯，再憋不出别的好听的词藻。

大堂好像一下子嘈杂起来，另一头还响起了不知哪家小孩儿的哭声，而面前站着一对璧人，安静也自成一画。

我盯着空酒杯，感到不知所措。

一点也不好。

胸口蔓延开的疼痛令人窒息，那些喧哗也好，那些默然也罢，都渐渐离我远去，只剩下痛楚似熔浆在心口翻搅。

世界好像在我周围落下了屏障，我出不去，也不会再有人向我伸出手了。

……

“赵泳鑫！都几点了，你赶紧给我起来！”

被子被掀开的瞬间，大量的新鲜空气涌进四肢百骸，可算是成功把赵泳鑫叫醒了。

终于舍得睁开眼的人忍不住长长呻吟一声，他头痛得要命，迷蒙着眼，边回神，边伸出手摸摸索索，半天才找着床边人的手腕，也或许是小臂，握住用力一拉，把人拽倒在自己身上。

“操，你干嘛啊你？”被袭击的人挣扎的动作，在赵泳鑫侧过身拱进自己怀里的时候，就停下了。

赵泳鑫好久没宿醉了，心里挂着点秘密，过年在家里从不敢喝多，生怕脑子一短路把跟健次在一起的事儿给抖搂出去。这不昨儿回来哥儿几个见面，一高兴就喝大了，也不记得自己怎么回来的。

他是不记得了，健次可记得清清楚楚。

昨晚这狗逼一上头就又开始撒泼，怼老王，打尧尧，骂约翰，那是无恶不作。大家也算是见惯不怪，默契地把他往健次身上一推，果然让健次一嗓子给吼老实了，生怕健次不要自己的人立马没了气焰，委屈巴巴挂在健次身上被拖回了家。

可怜的健次真是累坏了，把人扛回去不说，还得给洗澡换衣服，折腾好久才把他收拾干净扔到床上，结果自己洗完澡出来一看，床上的人已经把自己滚进被窝里埋起来了。

“好家伙，你还委屈上了，”檀健次蹬掉拖鞋上了床，从背后凑过去，扯了扯被子，“多大人了还缩成个团子睡觉啊？憋死你算了。”

醉醺醺的人可能听到了动静，也可能是闻到了熟悉的气息，翻个身把健次抱进怀里，这才顺从地让人把被子扯下来露出脑袋。

第二天做个早饭的工夫，赵泳鑫又把自己埋回去了。

他知道赵泳鑫有这个习惯，也知道不会真憋出毛病，只是有些事情，没必要。

“做梦了？”

“嗯。”声音闷闷的。

“不太好？”

“梦见几年后你跟别人结婚了。”

檀健次失语，无声回抱住这个男人。

“我没事儿，”赵泳鑫顿了顿，“就是挺庆幸的，还好我说出来了。”

“明明是我先说的。”檀健次狠狠地抓了一把男人刚染回去的黑发。

“你那只是暗示！”赵泳鑫吃痛地往健次怀里又拱了拱。

如果张敬豪在场，就不会再奇怪为什么健次越来越频繁地痛诉对赵泳鑫的嫌弃了，这个大家伙真的越来越爱撒娇了。

但是也是他活该，扮猪吃老虎这么明显，谁让他上钩。

“好了，我问你。”檀健次扯扯他的后领。

“嗯？”

“你怎么睡觉老往被子里面缩？”

赵泳鑫身子明显一僵，“有吗？大概是习惯了吧。”

这个回答当然不尽如人意，但檀健次没再追问，只是又收紧了胳膊抱抱他，然后就把人拖起来吃饭去了。

其实赵泳鑫没说谎，这确实是两年多来的习惯，没东西抱着的时候，他就把下意识把自己埋进小空间里，总比面对整个世界的黑暗和孤寂来得好。

就算是和健次在一起了，这个习惯一时间也很难改掉，有些感觉不是一下子就能走出来的。

不过没关系，他们还有很长时间可以慢慢走。


End file.
